1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system of adaptive control.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light emitting apparatus is operative generally by connecting electrically a main circuit board thereof to a control circuit of a switch. When one or more light emitting apparatuses are to be controlled by a plurality of switches, each of the switches requires electrical connection to at least a corresponding one of the light emitting apparatuses that is to be controlled thereby. In some particular situations, cables used to transmit electric power should be further distinguished and separated from cables used to transmit control signals. That is to say, the more the switches and the light emitting apparatuses are, the more complicated the configuration of the cables would be. As a result, it may require additional time for installing the light emitting apparatuses and for wiring the cables, and it is difficult to repair the light emitting apparatuses. Moreover, when an additional light emitting apparatus is required, besides complicated installation thereof, a considerable amount of cables may be wasted.
To solve the abovementioned problem, power line carrier (PLC) has been developed and employed to simultaneously transmit/receive electric power, control signals and data among electronic devices via a multi-carrier channel, such that an amount of the cables used in a light emitting system including a plurality of the light emitting apparatus may be decreased. However, since all the signals and data are transmitted via the same multi-carrier channel, in order to operate correctly and smoothly the light emitting system, communication protocols among the electronic devices and designs of circuits for coupling the electronic devices become relatively complicated, thereby causing additional cost and repairing fee of the light emitting system. Furthermore, if different electronic devices are to be added into the light emitting system, current usage and setting of the multi-carrier channel should be fully comprehended in advance so as to allocate frequency bands thereof and to correspondingly adjust communication protocol for the electronic devices that are to be added, thereby resulting in inconvenience on installation and expansion of the light emitting system.